


The Mile High Club

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Chester find a way to pass the time whilst on an aeroplane</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

Chester grabbed Mike’s seat by the head rest and began to shake it roughly, jerking the emcee back and forth in his seat. Spinning round and peering around his seat, Mike glared at his friend “Don’t make me sedate you. Behave.”

“But Mikey,” Chester whined petulantly, “I’m bored.”

Mike rolled his eyes and nodded to Brad, “Pester him. He’s the one who loves you, not me.”

Chester slapped his hand against his chest in mock hurt “You...you don’t love me?”

“No.” Stated Mike, flatly, “So fuck off.”

They hadn’t been on the plane for five minutes. They hadn’t even taken off yet. Chester slumped back in his seat and turned to face Brad who was busy drawing all over the in-flight magazines. The singer dropped his hand onto his lover’s thigh and gently circled his leg through the denim of his jeans. Still staring at Brad’s face, he moved his hand further up and in, slowly tracing his inner thigh. A shiver ran the length of the guitarist’s spine and he turned to glare at Chester. “Stop it.” He demanded, slapping at the hand on his thigh.

Chester smirked, leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s neck. “You don’t like this, baby?”

A shuddering breath and Brad sighed, “Of course I like it but…fuck,” he paused as Chester bit down gently before kissing the skin again.

“But what? How about we take this to the bathroom?” Chester smiled slightly, slowly rubbing Brad’s erection through his pants. He pulled away as Brad moaned quietly, and slipped out of his seat.

Brad followed him slowly down the aisle, not even trying to be discreet. Chester disappeared inside the small bathroom and, after a second, Brad followed and locked the door behind him. He felt rough hands grab his shirt and tug him over to the toilet. Chester sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and pulled Brad down onto his lap, positioning his lover to grind their hips together.

Leaning in, the guitarist sucked and nipped roughly at Chester’s throat, whispering against the skin “I want you to fuck me so much.”

The singer jumped up and began unfastening his fly, Brad mimicking his actions and pushing his pants down along with his boxers. Chester pushed the younger against the wall, kissing the back of his neck. He brought three of his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them hard before dropping them back down, pressing one at Brad’s entrance.

The guitarist bit back a moan and tried his hardest to relax as he felt the first finger penetrate him, quickly followed by the second and then the third. Chester thrust his fingers in and out slowly, stretching his lover as much as possible before extracting them completely. He spat into his hand and wrapped it around his own erection, coating it in his saliva before positioning himself.

Brad had dropped his back against Chester’s shoulder as his lover slowly pushed into him with a barely audible groan. They knew they had to be quick out of fear of getting caught and, possibly, arrested but the danger just made it all the more exciting. The guitarist arched his back hard, pushing his hips back against Chester’s as the singer reached round and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time to his deep thrusts.

Their shirts were sticking to their bodies and, by now, Brad’s neck was littered with red love bites as Chester sucked hard on the skin out of desperation and in an attempt to muffle his moans as he slammed his hips forward again. The younger man bit down hard on his bottom lip, splitting it and tasting blood, as Chester’s thrusts changed angle and hit his prostate.

It was hard for them both to keep quiet after that, Chester nailing Brad’s spot with every thrust and Brad’s muscles tensing around Chester’s cock as they moved together. Resting his head against Brad’s shoulder, Chester moaned low and bucked his hips up one last time, coming hard inside of his lover. Brad followed soon after, throwing back his head and gasping loudly, climaxing over Chester’s hand.

They stood still, panting and sweaty and clinging to each other in the dimly lit space of the bathroom. Chester reached out and grabbed a paper towel, wiping his hand on it and throwing it in the toilet. He pulled out slowly, groaning at the sensation before kissing the back of Brad’s neck gently and pulling his pants back up.

It took Brad a minute to come down from his high and when he did the older man was leaning against the bathroom door with a lazy smirk on his face. The guitarist grinned and pulled up his pants, straightening his shirt as much as he could. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and giggled, touching a hand to his neck.

Chester said nothing; simply smirked and opened the door, disappearing up the aisle and Brad followed a little while after, grinning sheepishly at his band mates and dropping into his seat beside Chester.

Mike spun round and glared at the pair of them in disgust “You’re unbelievable.” He muttered.

Chester grinned and blew the emcee a kiss before directing his attention to his watch. “Hey Brad,” He murmured lowly, “meet me in the bathroom again in thirty minutes?”


End file.
